Mr. Crabbycat
is a Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Biology Mr. Crabbycat is Jibanyan wearing a gray suit with a brown shirt worn underneath and a dark brown short wig. In his side series, Mr. Crabbycat is shown to have a short temper and a strict personality. Despite his short temper, he does honestly care for his students, as shown when they finished a test and he said the scores didn't matter as long as they all tried their best (at least in the Japanese version). Relationships Blizzaria In the anime, he has a crush on "Ms. Blizzaria". He is shown to be in love with her the day she first appears and ends up mocked for this by his students twice. Ms. Blizzaria doesn't seem to reciprocate these feelings, but is a good friend to him. Then when he goes to Hot Blood Academy, he hears that the teacher is leaving the students Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink (A.K.A the Anti-Soul Brothers) stone cold, but then to his surprise, he sees Ms. Blizzaria. Komasan The version of Komasan, known as "Mr. Countryfolk" that Mr. Crabbycat works with is his assistant teacher and makes sure that he doesn't actually get physical with the students whenever he gets angry. Mr. Crabbycat deeply appreciates him but is very frustrated when he learns his students prefer Mr. Countryfolk to him. Fruitnyans Mr. Crabbycat spoke with several of them once, as they eat their namesakes (such as watermelons for Watermelnyan), asking for their advice on how to teach. His Students Mr. Crabbycat cares deeply about his students and will do anything to make sure that they succeed. His known students are Roughraff, Blazion, Fidgephant, Noway, Tattletell, Wazzat, Mad Mountain, and Hidabat. Roughraff is the one whom he interacts with the most, as he rebels and doesn't want to learn (even going so far as to be the one to prank him about his crush on Ms. Blizzaria the first time (with aid from two other students)). Despite all this, Roughraff does indeed respect his teacher and helps him up after a prank on the graduation ceremony left him slightly injured. Mr. Crabbycat was frightened by Rubeus J, Hardy Hound, Gargaros, Cap'n Crash, Meganyan, Gutsy Bones and Dromp because when he went to the Disruption Class Academy, they might cause the damage to the entire school. Abilities and Powers History Mr. Crabbycat makes his game debut in Yo-kai Watch 3, where he explains to Hailey Anne Thomas and Usapyon about how Originyan and the Build-a-Nyan application work. In the Anime, Mr. Crabbycat makes his appearance. In EP112, Mr. Crabbycat enters Disrupting Class Academy where he teaches Hardy Hound, Gargaros, Rubeus J and Cap'n Crash, but they all they did is to damage the school and Mr. Crabbycat has to fix the mess they make. Mr. Crabbycat can see Meganyan, Gutsy Bones and Dromp as transfer students that can easily dwarf the entire school. Etymology Origin Mr. Crabbycat, known in Japan as Nyanpachi-Sensei, is a homage to the eponymous protagonist of the long-running TV drama Kinpachi-sensei Trivia * His catchphrase is "Nyever hear of spare the paw, spoil the child!?", a reference to the Biblical proverb "spare the rod, spoil the child". He also makes use of "Who's ready to learn!?" as a secondary catchphrase. In other languages * Italian : Professor Sgarbatto/Granchiogatt * Spanish: Profesor Nyan * Portuguese: "Senhor Gato Ranzinza" * German: Herr Katzbürst * French: Monsieur Grinchat Category:Charming Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Red Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai